Bonding Time
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: Series of one-shots dedicated to Zetsu and Sakura's bonding times. There is no summary, cause each chapter is different. Review me prompts and ideas you've had for ZetSaku. Rules inside.


**Bonding Time**

Bonding Time01-

She couldn't believe it. Five months stayed at the Akatsuki, and they _finally_ ask her to join. Sheesh! She'd been waiting for, what, _months?_

She laughed to herself. Akatsuki had captured her five months ago, kept her a prisoner for two days and then let her go out and play. She never saw the cages again.

_Flashback_

_She couldn't believe it. They had the _gull_ to keep her in a cage? She had been meaning to escape Konoha for a while now. They just made her job a lot easier._

_A weird plant man appeared in front of her cage, directly in front of her bent over position. Her hands were chained behind her back. She couldn't break out of the shackles no matter how hard she tried. The things were eating her chakra. No matter what she did, just a little spit of chakra anywhere in her body and the chains sent friggin _nanobots_ into her chakra and then the nanobots ate the chakra before returning to the chains. She wasn't kidding either._

_Because it was her chakra that was being ate, she could almost literally _see_ into the shackles. The shackles were hallow, and in the "chamber" were millions of nanobots. The shackle's metal drew the chakra into the chamber and the nanobots devoured it. She didn't know what happened to the chakra once the nanobots had at it, after that it was like the chakra literally died and she could no longer use her mind eye with it. _

_If she called on her chakra and focused it somewhere other than her hands, like her head or neck or even feet, nanobots would literally fetch the chakra and drag it into the chamber, for the nanobots to feast on._

_She snapped out of her internal excursion whenever her cages door creaked open._

"_**Our Leader wishes to speak with you, kunoichi."**__ A deep male's voice spewed from the man's lips. Sakura's lips turned up into a smirkish smile. A lighter voice then spoke from the same lips _"The shackle will stay on and you will be held onto by the chain that's attached to the shackle."_ Sakura looked at him and noticed that around his head was a venus flytrap-like organism and his face was—well it looked like it was split in half, one half black one half white. His eyes were yellow, though, on both sides._

"_I won't fight. I was planning on leaving Konoha soon, you guys just made it easier on me." Sakura said before she stood up shakily. Her legs gave up on her as soon as she fully stood up, but before she could fall to the floor the flytrap-like man caught her. She could faintly hear him breath in, like he was breathing in her scent. She internally laughed at that._

_The man seemed to have an external conversation with himself. To Sakura, the two voices seemed to clash. Lack of a good night's sleep and scarce food tended to do that to someone's mind._

"_**Nevertheless,"**__ the deep voice said __**"The shackles will stay on. If you cannot walk, then it will pose for a problem."**__ Sakura chuckled hoarsely at him indirectly calling her weak. This brought her stubborn will up._

"_Of course." She murmured. The man seemed to look down at her for a minute more before his light voice spoke._

"Can you try to stand again?"_ Sakura thought for a moment before she looked up at him and nodded curtly. He gently put her back on the ground and she tried to stand again, only to have her legs give out again. She sighed and apologized half heartedly to him. He hummed an acceptance and undid the shackle. Her eyes lit up at the feel of the nanobots leaving her body from …well she'd rather not think about it._

_He picked her up and held her to him bridal style. He walked out from the Cage Room(as she liked to call it) and she paid attention to him as he was talking to himself._

"_**I hate walking."**__ The deep voice said. Sakura tilted her head as she looked up at him. He ignored her though._

"Stop your complaining. It isn't that bad."

"_**Uh-huh, not that bad."**_

_The light voice was quiet for a moment. _"So many walking sucks, no need to complain about it though."

"_**Ha! Who's complaining? I'm not, I'm only saying."**__ Both of his—well, erm, he seemed to roll his eye._

"Well then say it in a manner where-" _Sakura interrupted him_

"_Ya' know, it probably isn't healthy to talk to yourself out loud." Zetsu looked down at her and stopped in the middle of the hallway._

"_**Oh? And what would you know, little kunoichi?"**__ Sakura sighed annoyed and used her rubbery arm to rub her temples._

"_I'm just about in the same boat as you, but you don't hear me talking out loud. It tends to make people think you're—well, you know. Crazy." Sakura said in a murmur and the two Zetsu's—erm Zetsu looked at her and it felt like, to her, that he was calculating what to say next._

"You have another voice?" _the softer voice of Zetsu asked her softly and the deeper part of him said __**"I think she's pulling our leg."**_

_Sakura laughed nervously and Zetsu resumed walking after blinking once at her. "I wish I didn't have her-god she's so annoying."_

'_Hey, I am not annoying!' Inner Sakura yelled at her in her mind. Since Sakura's head hurt she didn't even bother to think the answer to her. She just spoke it out loud. The person who was holding her, anyway, was the same way as she was._

_Her eyebrow twitched. "You are very annoying. You yell a lot. And I mean a lot." She said and then she huffed. Zetsu stopped again and blinked at her._

'_Well—you—grr!' Inner Sakura seemed to stomp off in her mind and Sakura looked triumphant._

_Sakura looked up at the very confused Zetsu "Well? Am I going to talk to your 'Leader' or are you going to stand here and gawk at me until I start to get white hairs." _

_End Flashback_

Her and Zetsu were in the same boat alright, they both had split personalities. Though it did seem that his was worse than hers. A good thing that came from that moment, Zetsu seemed to trust her more. Bonding Time, anyone?

**A/N …..this was very odd to me…I'm not used to _not_ writing the whole story…but anyway. The way that this shit is gonna go down is this way: This is the only one-shot that I'm writing that I claim as my own. You guys will review to me a "prompt," if you will, and I'll fulfill the prompt. Meaning if you said something like "training day between Zetsu and Sakura" and you gave me the details that you DID want in there and that you DIDN'T want in there..and I'll write it and dedicate it to you-so really it wasn't my idea. **

**There's a few things that I gotta say about it though. There will be no lemons. Maybe even no limes. Maybe chaste kisses, but like the title says, this is about the two bonding. I'm thinking more emotionally, not really physically if you know what I mean. So yeah...I'm thinkin' of making this more of a friendly thing between the two. But I guess it'll all depend on the prompt, ne? hehe. Anyway, hit me up with a review!(you have to in this case-I mean if you want more :3)**

**~Takai-sama**


End file.
